


Dear Karl (version b)

by Maels (queen_ypolita)



Series: Dear Karl [2]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Post-Canon, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-12
Updated: 2005-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_ypolita/pseuds/Maels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of their first kiss, Todd is writing a letter to Karl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Karl (version b)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anniversary of the Canal Street kiss (April 2005). There are two versions of this fic, this is version b.

London, 10 April

 

Dear Karl,

you must be surprised to get a letter from me, I know. And I feel really stupid, writing this letter when I could pick up the mobile and give you a ring, or send you a text. It's just… sometimes it's not so easy to say some things. ~~But this is not I dump-you-note or anything, don't worry.~~ This is just a letter to wish you happy birthday. I will give you a ring later anyway, but in the meantime…

There's another reason I'm writing to you… Do you remember what day Tuesday is? Apart from being your birthday, that is… ~~Of course you do – or maybe you don't…~~ On Tuesday it will be a year since I first kissed you. I've been thinking about it a lot lately; it feels almost like I was a different person then, from the person I'm now. I guess I'm writing this letter to thank you for helping me to become the Todd I am today. It was a painful process at times but I got through, you persisted…, you still wanted me in the end. I'm sorry it took me so long. You swallowed your pride when you came to see me in August and I wanted it so much but it wasn't the right time. It wasn't the right time for me until October and I can't even begin to describe how happy and relieved I was that you ~~still wanted me~~ were still interested. It hasn't been easy but it's worth the phone bills, bus tickets, having to work long hours and learning how to stop day-dreaming to get the coursework done. ~~(The last has at times been hardest, I can't stop thinking about you, you are there in my thoughts all the time.)~~

It helps to know we won't have to be apart much longer any more, if we can get through just a few more months. When I've sat my exams, I will jump on the first bus to Manchester, to you. Being with you matters me more than anything else. This long-distance thing is driving me crazy at times, I miss you so much…

Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I'm sorry I can't be there to give you your birthday kiss but I will make it up when you come down next week. And don't worry, at 24 thirty is still a long way off.

Lots of love

Todd xxx


End file.
